test_sitefandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Spirit
The '''Holy Spirit (also called Holy Ghost, Spirit of God, and Spirit of the ) is the third person of the Godhead, the others being God the Father and God the Son (Jesus). Jesus promised to send Holy Spirit when He left.John 15:26, 16:7 The early Church was baptized by Holy Spirit, however it is unsure by some if the baptism is for us today. Holy Spirit in the Old Testament In Genesis Holy Spirit was active from the beginning. He is said to have been hovering over the waters at Creation.Genesis 1:2 After the Fall and prior to the Flood, the said His Spirit (Holy Spirit) would not contend with humans forever, due to their wickedness.Genesis 6:3 Pharaoh acknowledged that Joseph had Holy Spirit in him.Genesis 41:38 In Job One of Job's friends, Elihu, said that it was the Spirit of God who made him.Job 233:4 In Exodus Bezalel, a skilled craftsman, was filled by Holy Spirit, who gave him his skills.Exodus 31:2-5, 35:30-33 God told this to Moses, who told this to the Israelites. Bezalel had helped make the tabernacle using his God-given talents. In Numbers Moses was filled with Holy Spirit, who helped him lead Israel. Some of the power of the Holy Spirit was put Israel's 70 elders who were known as leaders and officials among the people during their wandering in the wilderness. When Holy Spirit rested on them, they began to prophesy, even two of them that remained in the camp and did not come with the rest of the elders to Moses. Joshua asked Moses to stop them, but Moses said he wished that all of the 's people were prophets and that He would put His Spirit on them..Numbers 11:16-17, 24-29 The Holy Spirit also came upon Balaam and caused him to bless Israel instead of curse them Numbers 24:2 In Judges Holy Spirit came on multiple Judges in Israel, such as OthnielJudges 3:10, GideonJudges , JephthahJudges 11:29 and SamsonJudges 13:25, 14:6, 14:19, 15:14. In Days of the Kings The Holy Spirit came upon King Saul before he became king1 Samuel 10:6, 10:10, 11:6. However He later left him1 Samuel 16:14. He came on Saul again along with his men. Saul and his men prophesied but Saul ended up stripping off his garments.1 Samuel 19:19-24 When the prophet Samuel anointed David to be king, the Holy Spirit came powerfully upon David1 Samuel 16:13. His last words included him saying that the Holy Spirit spoke through him2 Samuel 23:2. The Spirit of God came on one of David's men, Amasia (who was chief of the Thirty), and he spoke words of loyalty to David.1st Chronicles 12:18 The Holy Spirit gave David all the plans of the first Temple, who gave them to his son Solomon.1st Chronicles 28:11-19 When the prophet Elijah told the palace administrator named Obadiah to tell King Ahab that he was here, Obadiah was reluctant to do it because he didn't know if nor where the Holy Spirit might carry Elijah1 Kings 18:12. Elijah later was taken up into heaven. Some prophets thought that Holy Spirit had simply moved him to some other place and asked his successor Elisha if they could send out 50 young men to find him. Elisha at first said no but eventually (and reluctantly) said yes when they insisted. 2 Kings 2:1-18 Holy Spirit came upon a man named Azariah who was the son of Oded. The words he spoke to the king Asa caused the king to reform the nation into the righteous nation God intended it to be. 2 Chronicles 15 The Spirit of God came upon Zechariah son of Jehoiada and he rebuked the Israelites, and was stoned to death in the courtyard of the Temple.2 Chronicles 24:20 After the Exile Eight Levites said that God had given the Israelites the Holy Spirit to instruct them.Nehemiah 9:20 Holy Spirit warned them through many prophets.Nehemiah 9:30 In the Psalms After David committed adultery with Bathsheba, he prayed that God wouldn't take His Spirit from HimPsalm 51:11, but to forgive HimPsalm 51. When God sends His Spirit things are createdPsalm 104:30. The Israelites rebelled against the Holy Spirit while they were wandering in the wildernessPsalm 106:33. We cannot hide from Holy Spirit for He is everywherePsalm 139:7. David asked for the Holy Spirit to lead him on level groundPsalm 143:10. In Isaiah 11:2, 30:1, 32:15, 34:16, 40:13, 42:1, 44:3, 48:16, 59:21, 61:1, 63:10-14 In Ezekiel 2:2, 3:12, 3:14, 3:24, 8:3, 11:1, 11:5, 11:24, 36:27, 37:1, 37:14, 39:29, 43:5 In the Minor Prophets Joel 2:28-29; Micah 3:8; Haggai 2:5; Zechariah 4:6, 6:8, 7:12 Holy Spirit in the New Testament Search for "Spirit" on Bible Gateway in the NT Search for "Holy Spirit" on Bible Gateway Search for "Spirit of God" on Bible Gateway Search for "Spirit of the " on Bible Gateway At Work Prior to Christ Matthew 1:18, 20; Luke 1:15, 1:17, 1:35, 1:41, 1:67 Jesus and Holy Spirit After Christ's Birth Luke 2:25-27, 3:16 At Baptism Matthew Mark Luke 3:22 John 1:32-33 At Work in the Life of Jesus Luke 4:1, 4:14 Jesus' Teachings on Holy Spirit Holy Spirit in the Early Church Holy Spirit Today Notes Verses Category:Bible Wiki Templates and Pages Category:For Bible Wiki Category:Bible Wiki Test Pages